The Muse (Traducción autorizada)
by Youknowmycoffeeorder
Summary: Traducción del fanfic de "The Cimmerians". AU donde algunas piezas de la trama de la novela "Belinda" de Anne Rice son robadas desvergonzadamente. Blaine tiene treinta y cuatro años. Kurt tiene dieciséis. Algunas cosas pasan (no exactamente las mismas que en el libro).


**THE MUSE.**

 **TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA**

 **Parte uno de siete.**

* * *

— Mira eso… creo que le gustas al pinocho de allá.

Sintió el frio y ligero toque de la mano de Quinn sobre su hombro mientras ella se inclinaba evidentemente para colocar otra pila de libros frente a él. Blaine terminó de firmar la copia que estaba sosteniendo y se la devolvió a la sonriente y ruborizada madre que lo esperaba, aprovechando la oportunidad, mientras ella guardaba aquel libro en la pañalera de su hijo, para echar un vistazo hacia donde Quinn le había señalado.

Justo ahí. Al otro lado de aquella larga fila, apenas visible entre la interminable línea de personas que seguía avanzando hacia adelante. Blaine trago saliva. Pinocho tenía el cabello oscuro, grandes ojos azules y las mejillas rosadas, sin mencionar la usual ropa de chico de preparatoria. Aquel chico sonreía suavemente sin importarle estar hasta el otro lado de la fila, tenía una ceja levantada como si todo eso le causara una profunda diversión pero fuese muy educado para decirlo en voz alta… y, al menos desde donde estaba Blaine… era extraordinario.

Blaine deseaba tanto tener a la mano su bloc de notas y un lápiz. Tal vez también su cámara. Alguna forma de detener el tiempo, de congelarlos a todos excepto a él, para poder acercarse hasta allá.

Por supuesto que no consiguió nada de eso. Obtuvo a otra madre sonriente, otra copia de su libro por firmar, otra historia de cuanto significaba el libro para Jill o John, preguntas sobre cuando seria la próxima película, otra y otra y otra.

La próxima vez que pudo detenerse a tomar un trago de agua –y tener un momento alejado de todo el duro trabajo de ser cortes y dedicado y cuidadoso con todo lo que decía y hacia– fue cuando se dio cuenta que aquel muchacho ya se había ido.

* * *

— Necesito alcohol, —Dice como saludo a Quinn, cuando finalmente termina de firmar todas las copias de su libro y se dispone a salir de ahí por la puerta de atrás— Necesito sentarme en una habitación oscura sin nada de rosa o azul bebe y tomar grandes cantidades de alcohol.

— Lo hiciste bien, —Le dice Quinn fríamente, tomándolo del brazo y dedicándole una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo hizo bien. Le habría hecho saber si no hubiese sido así. De inmediato— Otro grupo de madres de Bekerley encantadas con tu trabajo. Solo tú piensas que eres terrible en actos públicos. En realidad eres nato para esto.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser madres? —pregunta molesto, buscando entre sus bolsillos por sus llaves— Mira, supongo que es más ordenado de esa manera, sin todos los niños alrededor, pero a veces siento que…

— Siempre es con las madres porque eres muy bueno con ellas, eres esa clase de chico tímido que las atrae… —Dice de manera burlona, apretándole el brazo— Yo también me desmayaría si no te conociera mejor. Ahora deja de sonrojarte y lleva a esta dama a tomarse la bebida que se ha ganado, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Señor Anderson?

El pequeño estacionamiento tras la librería era oscuro, solo había una farola parpadeando en lo alto de la calle. Entre aquello y el suave y musical tono de la voz acercándose, le tomo un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta de que el chico que se acercaba era aquel chico que había querido mirar más de cerca un rato atrás. Incluso con la terrible luz podía darse cuenta que sus instintos no se habían equivocado. Era extraordinario, su piel pálida y encantadora nariz, con grandes ojos y cejas oscuras, mejillas y labios rosados. Deliciosos y angelicales. Era la inocencia personificada. Seguramente había sido acosado en la escuela por su belleza, probablemente odiándola como resultado. Lo cual era una tragedia— Hola, tú estabas en la librería, ¿cierto?

— Si, —era una hermosa voz, alta y suave, pero con mucho poder al hablar, sugerente a esconder algo detrás— Obtuve una de las ultimas copias de tu libro, pero ya no estabas por ningún lado. ¿Podrías firmarla para mí?

— Por supuesto, —él se tomó su tiempo, no miro ni el libro o la pluma que le entregó, solo podía mirar fijamente su cara. No estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que había un leve camino de pecas en su nariz. Ridículamente adorable— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Es Kurt, con "K" —dijo, sonriendo débilmente. Y si, esa no era realmente una sonrisa inocente. Ni una sonrisa encantadora. Era una sonrisa sardónica y llena de sabiduría y… ¿coqueta tal vez? Dios— No es necesario que escriba nada más, si no quieres. Solo tu nombre está bien.

 _A Kurt, el Ganimedes* moderno_ , escribió, _gracias por la inspiración…_ Y firmo su nombre. Le ofreció el libro y la pluma; nada sorprendido cuando Kurt alzó una ceja después de leer lo que había escrito— ¿De verdad?

— Me alegra saber que en la escuela te están dando un profundo conocimiento de los clásicos, —Dijo, ahí fue cuando Quinn tosió discretamente haciendo que Blaine casi saltara puesto que se había perdido un poco en la situación.

— El señor Anderson siempre está feliz de conocer a sus fans… —Dijo ella con la voz más suave y profesional que podía dar como representante de Blaine, quizá un poco más fría que de costumbre, pero eso no era de sorprenderse, dado que Blaine había estado coqueteando descaradamente con este niño— sin embargo ha sido un día muy largo, estoy segura de que entiendes…

— Podríamos ir a cenar en lugar de un bar, —dijo Blaine, al mismo tiempo que Kurt decía: — Lo siento mucho, no quise interferir en su noche…

— No estas interfiriendo, —replico Blaine enfáticamente, Quinn lo miraba fijamente; Incluso en su visión periférica podía captar la intensidad de su ceño fruncido— Realmente estoy hambriento, ¿tienes hambre, Kurt?

— Famélico, —dijo Kurt, y durante un momento mientras se miraban a los ojos, algo hizo clic, calándolos hasta los huesos. No tenía sentido, no con alguien tan joven como suponía que era Kurt. Sin embargo ahí estaba el sentimiento. Innegable. Peligroso.

Quinn hizo una mueca— ¿Papas fritas e iluminación fosforescente proveniente de un karaoke? Cuéntame mas, Blaine. Pensé que ya habías tenido mucho de eso cuando eras un adolescente, —haciendo énfasis en la última palabra fue como atrapo su atención por completo.

— Quinn, discúlpame, —dijo, regresando a la tarea de buscar sus llaves— Aquí están, déjame llevarte a casa…

— Oh, no… Blaine, no importa, tomare un taxi, —un rápido y frio beso en la mejilla, una última miraba aguda y feroz— No hagas nada estúpido, Blaine, —Y ella se había ido.

— Ella es tu…

— Representante, —dijo Blaine distraídamente, volteando hacia la esquina donde Quinn había desaparecido. Regresó la mirada hacia Kurt, donde lo esperaba esa cara inocente con expresión no tan inocente— Y una de mis más viejas amigas.

— No creo que yo le agrade.

— No es verdad. Solo no le agrada que tú me agrades.

— Parece que te protege mucho. Creo que lo apruebo, —Kurt parpadeo— ¿Entonces? ¿Te agrado?

Blaine sonrió mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos— Vayamos por algunas papas grasosas y tal vez hablemos de ello.

* * *

Terminaron en _Orphan Andy's_ , sentados en una mesa de la esquina. Blaine pidió papas fritas. Kurt una coca cola de dieta y nada más. Blaine se le quedó mirando en cuanto el mesero se alejó con sus menús.

— De acuerdo, tal vez no estaba realmente hambriento, —admitió Kurt con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose al mismo tiempo.

— Esta red de mentiras y engaños es insoportable, —dijo Blaine dramáticamente. También sonreía, por supuesto que estaba sonriendo. Kurt lo miró agudamente por un momento, un breve momento en el que en su rostro no había expresión alguna, después sacudió la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo, mirando a otro lado mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Iba a seguirlo con la mirada, pero al mirar el perfil de Kurt… la línea de su cuello, un poco de piel entre la camisa y la corbata. Blaine se distrajo completamente, bajando de pronto el nivel de franqueza— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— Dieciséis, —otra de esas miradas, franca y directa hacia él. Blaine sintió los vellos de su nuca levantarse.

El suspiró— Muy bien, entonces no es eso.

— ¿No es qué?

— No es con lo que vas a mentirme.

El mesero regresó, después de eso hubo algunos momentos de silencio mientras Blaine les echaba kétchup a sus papas y Kurt jugaba elegantemente con el popote de su bebida. Blaine se preguntó si esas hermosas manos eran tan suaves como parecían.

— No quiero mentirte

— Te creo.

— Sin embargo hay cosas… hay muchas cosas que no puedo… no puedo contártelas.

Blaine movió sus papas hasta el centro de la mesa, indicándole a Kurt que podía comerlas también, —Esta bien, —se encogió de hombros— ¿Por qué no me cuentas las cosas que si puedes decirme?

Kurt sonrió débilmente— ¿Qué? ¿Todas ellas?

Blaine sonrió mientras limpiaba kétchup de la punta de su pulgar— Cada una de ellas. Estoy cautivado.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, se veía casi indulgente, algo ridículo en un chico de dieciséis años, pero de alguna manera funcionaba en él— Bien, —tomo una papa pero no se la comió, solo la sostuvo mientras hablaba— Mi nombre es Kurt, tengo dieciséis años. He estado en San Francisco desde hace poco más de tres meses y espero no tener que irme pronto. Me gustan los libros, la moda, la música y el arte. Yo… oh, dios, honestamente soy increíblemente aburrido…

— Eres un fugitivo, —la ropa que traía puesta, el uniforme, era un disfraz que seguramente había conseguido en alguna buena tienda de segunda mano, cuidadosamente seleccionada para pasar inadvertido. Blaine no sabía por qué no lo había notado antes.

Kurt se sentó derecho, muy derecho, su rostro quedó absolutamente pálido, sin color alguno en sus mejillas casi translúcidas. Luego se movía, deslizándose hacia el borde de la silla— Tengo que irme…

Blaine le tomo la muñeca, dándose cuenta que las manos de Kurt eran aún más suaves de lo que parecían. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido— No, no lo hagas, —Kurt se quedó quieto, mirándolo fijamente, Blaine era desgarradoramente cuidadoso y cauteloso al mirar aquella hermosa cara— No voy a... lo que sea que tengas miedo que vaya a hacer, no lo hare. No lo haré.

Kurt se deslizó lentamente de regreso a su asiento. Alzo la mano y Blaine la soltó. Los ojos de Kurt estaban abiertos, y sus pestañas proyectaban sombras sobre sus mejillas, plenamente largas— ¿No vas a preguntar? —dijo, y era apenas más que un susurro.

—No.

— ¿No vas a decirlo?

— ¿A quién podría decírselo? —Aquellos ojos, -ahora exagerados, líquidos, grandes e inquietantemente bonitos-, lo miraban directamente a él, empujándolo a hablar... no era suficiente lo que había dicho— No. No se lo diré a nadie.

— Bien, —dijo, Relajándose lentamente, un músculo a la vez, pero aún cauteloso— Lo siento.

— No lo sientas, —dijo Blaine, inclinándose hacia atrás y empujando el plato hacia adelante— Ayúdame a comerme esto, ¿de acuerdo?

Kurt sonrió finalmente, la sonrisa más suave y más linda que Blaine había visto. Su corazón latió acelerado— ¿Solo así?

— Solo así.

* * *

Las papas fritas se habían acabado así que Blaine decide ordenar café para ambos. Kurt envolvió ambas manos alrededor de su taza tan pronto como llego a la mesa.

— ¿Tienes frio?

Kurt se encogió de hombros— Es que… supongo que aún no me calmo, —dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café— ¿Te parece si mejor hablamos de ti? —sonrió, no era cualquier sonrisa, era algo absurdamente atractivo. Atrevido— ¿Así que siempre quisiste ser un escritor de libros para niños irresistiblemente guapo?

Blaine no pudo hacer más que tomar una servilleta y limpiarse el café que salía de su nariz— ¡Jesucristo! Adviérteme antes, ¿quieres? —se secó la nariz, sacudiendo la cabeza— Um, no en realidad. Solo… sucedió. Yo… yo era pintor.

Kurt levanto una ceja— ¿No un artista?

Blaine se encogió de hombros, sonriendo— Si le preguntas a los críticos, entonces no, —tomo un sorbo de café— Me catalogaron como 'caprichoso', 'barroco' y 'fantástico' y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, llegando a decirme 'pretencioso', 'extraño' y 'desesperadamente insípido'.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza— Oh, ahí es cuando sabes que estas en problemas, cuando comienzan a decirle insípido a tu trabajo.

Era un adolescente cínico. Agridulce. Jodidamente adorable. Blaine quería tomarlo de la cara y besarlo. Sin embargo, en su lugar solo apretó más su taza de café— Correcto. Así que un día me encontraba haciéndola de niñera para un amigo, tratando desesperadamente de entender a un niño de cuatro años y a una niña de seis, sin ninguna idea de cómo lograrlo. Intente todo lo que podía pensar, hasta que al borde de la desesperación finalmente tuve una idea. Me ofrecí a pintarles lo que quisieran. La niña dijo 'dragones' y el niño dijo 'hadas', era de esperarse siendo niños criados en Berkeley, así que lo hice, al final querían una historia que quedara con las pinturas y por supuesto que no había tal historia en ese momento, así que tuve que crear una, y fue lo más ridículo y extravagante que puedas imaginar…

Se interrumpió, respirando un poco, recordándose a sí mismo que no tenía por qué defender lo que hacía para ganarse la vida. O el nivel de éxito que había logrado o incluso lo que significaba el tener libros para niños en la lista de bestseller para adultos— Eventualmente todo se transformó en un primer libro. Luego hubo un segundo y un tercero. Después Disney se interesó en hacer la película y luego… bueno, creo que todo se volvió una locura a partir de ese momento.

— ¿Te gusta?

Blaine parpadeo. Esa no era la clase de pregunta que la mayoría de la gente de hacía. Le preguntaban cosas como cuando saldría el próximo libro, si es que eran fans, o cuánto dinero ganaba, si no lo eran— ¿Qué si me gusta?

Kurt inclino la cabeza, mostrando un nuevo ángulo de su rostro. Blaine estaba encantado— Si, gustar. ¿Lo disfrutas? ¿Te gusta lo que haces?

Lo terrible de no estar preparado para esa pregunta era no tener una respuesta que decir— Me gusta escribir mucho más de lo que llegue a imaginar. Me gusta ser independiente. Me alegro de haber encontrado lo que mi abogado llama "una salida apropiada a mis impulsos inmaduros". Me encanta crear, —suspiró— Sé que hay mucho… mucho que no puedo hacer. Mucho que quiero hacer, pero no puedo hacerlo sin dañar la marca, creo que así lo llaman, —Blaine parpadeo sorprendido. Nunca había dicho esto en voz alta. A nadie, ni siquiera a sus amigos— Cuando mi contrato actual termine, no lo hare nunca más.

Estaba mareado. Realmente lo había dicho. A un fugitivo de dieciséis años, que además era un completo extraño— Mierda. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.

La mirada que le regresaban aquellos ojos era agridulce, junto con ese toque sarcástico que lo estaba comenzando a sorprender— Supongo que mantendremos los secretos del otro.

— Supongo que sí.

* * *

El lugar donde estaban comenzaba a llenarse conforme pasaba la noche y los bares cerca del lugar cerraban, así que Baine se dispuso a pagar la cuenta junto con una gran propina de veinte dólares por todo el tiempo que pasaron ahí, ambos dirigiéndose a la fría noche. Kurt no traía más abrigo que la chaqueta escolar que colgaba de sus hombros, así que Blaine le dio la suya.

— Insisto…

— No, enserio… estoy bien. Esto que llamas frio, realmente no lo es para mí, no es como si estuviéramos en… —Kurt corto bruscamente lo que estaba por decir y aparto la vista, mordiéndose el labio y sacudiendo tristemente la cabeza. Blaine aprovecho su distracción momentánea para acomodar más firmemente el abrigo sobre los hombros de Kurt. Tenía sus manos en ambos hombros cuando Kurt lo miró de nuevo, estaban cara a cara y el aliento frio de ambos chocaba por la cercanía que había entre ellos. Blaine miro detenidamente a Kurt y era precioso lo que veía. Su piel nacarada, la perfección de sus labios rosados, se sentía tan inocente y tan tentador. Blaine casi gimió en voz alta en ese momento.

— Quisiera… me gustaría que modelaras para mí. Si eso… um-

— Está bien. ¿Ahora mismo?

— No… es decir, debe ser muy tarde para ti… esta noche…

— Estoy despierto si eso te preocupa, —Esa voz, dulce y pura, con solo un poco de algo más— Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo si lo estás tú también.

En el momento en que Kurt pasó un brazo por el suyo para seguirlo aquella noche, Blaine tembló.

* * *

Normalmente le daba a cualquier visitante a su casa un recorrido debidamente narrado, pero esta vez, disculpándose de antemano, se dio cuenta que solo ofrecía una narración medio torcida, más bien cínica y bien ensayada que abarcaba todo lo necesario para explicar por qué un hombre adulto con abundantes recursos financieros elegiría vivir en una vieja casa estilo victoriana, llena de juguetes para niños, extrañas piezas de arte y antigüedades.

No dijo nada. Solo observo como Kurt se movía como una luz demasiado brillante de una cosa a otra, intemporal y misterioso, era el tipo perfecto de fantasma para revisar todas esas antiguas habitaciones. Blaine lo siguió silenciosamente, encendiendo las luces a media que avanzaban, incluyendo una lámpara que alumbraba toda su sala de estar; eso, esa luz era perfecta para Kurt: afuera todo era oscuridad mientras que la luz de adentro demasiado llamativa. Era perfecta, romántica y cálida por sobre la piel pálida y fina de Kurt. Blaine comenzaba a pensar en otra clase de belleza, algo que no era ni inocente ni sofisticado ni inquietante, solo humano. Terrenal. Devastadoramente sexy. Blaine se atraganto.

Kurt le sonrió— Tienes la estatua de un dragón de tres metros de altura en la sala.

— Es um… Un amigo la hizo, es escultor. La vi y pensé que era genial, así que…

— Oh, es bastante genial.

Blaine trató de sonreír, fracasando— ¿Si?

— Si.

Toda la exploración de la casa termino en cuanto Kurt descubrió el piano— Esto… esto es hermoso, —dijo, sentándose en el banco frente a él, tocando las teclas suavemente. Cuando alzo la mirada, sus ojos brillaban, desafiando cualquier esfuerzo existente para definir su color— Y esta afinado, ¿Tocas?

— No, en absoluto, —dijo Blaine, resistiendo la súbita necesidad de meter las manos en los bolsillos— tengo a alguien que viene a afinarlo, estuvo aquí la semana pasada. Es solo… una cosa que compre, ni siquiera estoy seguro del por qué, es solo… —se encogió de hombros. Nunca había tenido que justificar por qué tenía un piano— Pensé que debería tener uno.

Kurt le dirigió una severa y desaprobatoria mirada— Es desgraciadamente insípido de su parte, señor Anderson.

El estómago de Blaine hizo un extraño movimiento— Me atrapaste. Déjame reformular lo que he dicho, lo compre para ti, por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría tocar?

Kurt no se molestó en contestar, simplemente comenzó a tocar. Suave y lentamente comenzaba a sonar algo desconocido— Lo he extrañado. El piano, quiero decir.

Las notas flotaban en el aire, y Blaine trataba de recordar si alguna vez había oído antes el sonido de su piano, estaba seguro de que no.

La luz tenía textura, el sonido tenía peso en el aire. Se sentía atrapado, se deslizaba dentro de la música. Sus palmas le picaban— Te… ¿te molestaría si te dibujo mientras tocas?

— No, solo hazlo.

No tuvo que ir muy lejos gracias a su terrible hábito de dejar cuadernos de dibujo en todas partes. Acababa de tomarlo, afortunadamente encontrando dentro de este un lápiz, cuando Kurt comenzó a cantar.

El lápiz se le cayó de la mano y el cuaderno también se le hubiese caído de no haberlo sujetado fuerte. Esa voz… ese era el poder que se ocultaba detrás de aquella voz. Tomó el lápiz y se dio la vuelta, yendo a un rincón imaginario dentro de su cerebro. En algún momento esperaba encontrarse con que a Kurt le habían salido alas mientras no estaba mirándolo.

No había alas. Solo estaba Kurt, su voz clara y agridulce era desgarradora, cantaba alguna canción que nunca había escuchado antes. Blaine permaneció inmóvil durante un momento, luego caminó en silencio hasta el piano y apoyo el cuaderno de dibujo contra él mientras buscaba una hoja en blanco.

Era un gran alivio para el hundirse en su trabajo, dejar que su mano, sus ojos y su cerebro hicieran lo que querían, lo que habían deseado hacer durante horas. Era como dejarse después de tener algo aplastándote durante mucho tiempo. Suspiró nuevamente mientras su mano seguía trabajando en el papel. Kurt ni siquiera levantó la vista.

Blaine lo bebió, dibujando rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que solía tardar. Solo era su rostro, tan solo era un simple retrato, sin embargo el trataba de capturarlo todo. La cálida luz de su piel pálida y fina; La cualidad extemporánea de su ser, como si Kurt fuera un fantasma de alguna época pasada, imposible de tocar; La belleza perfecta y encantadora que se mezclaba con la inocencia y experiencia en esa voz. Por supuesto que no podría capturar eso, no podría traducir el placer que sentían sus oídos, sus nervios y corazón en el papel. Nunca.

Lo intentó de todos modos.

Blaine se hundió mas, perdido en su trabajo, sintiendo cada línea, sombra y curva como si estuviera tocándola con sus dedos, memorizando la forma y la textura. La próxima vez que miró hacia arriba, su corazón se detuvo abruptamente.

Kurt tenía los ojos cerrados. Continuaba cantando. Parecía… perdido, perdido en lo que estaba haciendo, entregado totalmente y abandonado en eso. Blaine sintió como un rayo recorría su columna vertebral. Sentía como todo esto se transformaba en algo más, algo más allá de coquetear, mas allá de sentirse cautivado por un niño encantador y extraño como el que tenia de frente. Quería poner sus manos sobre su cabello, tirar de su cabeza hasta que su cuello se estirara lo suficiente, verlo todo blanco y vulnerable, para cubrir los labios de Kurt con los suyos. Quería lamer la piel sedosa de su garganta hasta que gimiese, desnudarlo lentamente y tocar cada uno de sus secretos, empujarse sobre su cuerpo adolescente y centímetro a centímetro ver como su rostro se enrojecía por la necesidad de mantenerlo junto a él. Quería tomarlo y hacerlo temblar, ceder… hacerlo venir.

Blaine cerró los ojos. Estaba mareado. Estaba medio duro y… y la canción había terminado, las ultimas notas aún se escuchaban en el aire, vibrando suavemente.

Terminó la canción y los ojos de Kurt estaban abiertos. Abiertos y mirando directamente hacia él, Blaine sintió como sus mejillas quemaban intensamente porque solo Dios sabe cuánto de lo que había imaginado estaba ahí, escrito en su rostro— Kurt, yo…

— ¿Vas a besarme?

Blaine se detuvo tan abruptamente como si lo estuvieran estrangulando, tambaleándose un poco sobre sus pies— Kurt…

Los ojos de Kurt se veían grandes, cálidos bajo la luz, las mejillas enrojecidas— Puedes, si quieres. Puedes…

Blaine apretó ambas manos sobre el borde del piano para mantenerse quieto— Kurt, no… no puedo.

Los ojos de Kurt cayeron y sus mejillas pasaron de rosa a rojo— ¿No puedes? —su voz era suave, se sentía rota. La visión de Blaine se hizo borrosa.

— Tienes dieciséis años, —Dieciséis y es un sobreviviente de… lo que sea que le hiciera escapar. Era un campo minado donde la única víctima sería Kurt— No puedo.

Kurt lo miró— Pero… ¿quieres?

— Oh, Dios mío, sí. —Blaine respiro profundamente, porque le debía a Kurt más que eso, le debía decirle todo lo que pudiera ayudarlo a entender— Quiero. Demasiado. Pero yo sería… —había una palabra específica para esto. La eludía— No solo sería un criminal, si lo hiciera… yo me odiaría a mí mismo. Sería un pecado.

Se mantuvo firme cuando Kurt se puso de pie, de algo estaba seguro, la situación lo estaba matando. Se mantuvo firme cuando Kurt salió de la habitación. Se mantuvo firme hasta que escucho el chasquido de la puerta principal, y se dio cuenta, con un súbito golpe de frialdad, que Kurt no estaba tomando una dirección diferente, yendo a tomar un vaso de agua o algo en la casa. Se había marchado. Torpemente comenzó a moverse, atravesó la casa lo más rápido que pudo, tropezando con una mecedora y algunas cosas antiguas apiladas en la casa, siguió caminando hasta que al fin salió por la puerta principal. Solo encontró la calle fría, niebla por todos lados y mucho frio. Todo estaba vacío y silencioso, completamente desierto.

— Kurt, —su voz resonó alrededor, amortiguada por la niebla. Corrió por la calle, escudriñando lo que podía ver atravesó de la niebla, maldiciendo a las sombras que se mezclaban gracias al gris-naranja que se iluminaba por las farolas.

— ¡Kurt!

No pasó nada. Estaba solo.

* * *

Blaine camino por las calles, buscando entre las rutas más probables que creía Kurt podía haber tomado, hasta que se sintió empapado y su piel temblaba. Aun sin encontrar a Kurt. Cuando por fin llego a casa, cerró la puerta y se puso frente a ella hasta que los escalofríos desaparecieron.

Tomó mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Por la mañana, se sintió tentado a pensar en la noche anterior como algo finito: un amargo interludio, inesperadamente extraño y maravilloso, así como inesperadamente (aunque quizá previsible) triste, por la forma en que termino. Una historia extraña, dulce y melancólica; Un solo capitulo que había llegado a su fin.

Decidido a pensar de esa manera… hasta que volvió a la sala de estar, precisamente al piano, donde se encontraba el retrato.

Tuvo que sentarse en cuanto tomó el dibujo. Aun podía sentir la melodía que había sonado en aquel piano la noche anterior, solo que ya no había música, ni melodía, ni nada que evocara el hechizo que lo había sorprendido.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba el dibujo, ese dibujo que lo hechizaba por sí mismo: El rostro de Kurt; todo lo que había podido captar de él. Las sombras, la luz, lo hermoso, toda la suma de esas cosas lo transformaba en un misterio. Ese, ese era el final de la historia. Su rostro dibujado en grafito era el capítulo final.

Todo lo que le quedaba. Además de su memoria.

Blaine cerró el cuaderno de dibujo lentamente y se sentó ahí, con el sol de San Francisco golpeándolo de frente, calentando sus pies descalzos.

Se sentía vacío.

* * *

Tomo la decisión (no escudriñando demasiado en la lógica de lo que hacía) que la librería era un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar. Kurt parecía haberse sentido cómodo ahí cuando Blaine lo vio por primera vez; solo tenía que esperar.

Había un café dos calles hacia abajo, con diminutas mesas de hierro afuera en la calle. Sentarse ahí parecía ridículo, quijotesco y marcadamente teñido de absurdo, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Bebió tres tazas de café mientras escudriñaba la calle frente al el por encima de su amplio periódico. Era una especie de espía dentro de una mala película. No vio a Kurt.

Volvió al día siguiente y al día siguiente, preguntándose en qué momento lo que hacía sobrepasaría la escala de patético, pensando en cuál de sus órganos sería el más perjudicado por la sobrecarga de café. Considero que tal vez estaba teniendo una crisis de mediana edad, estaba obsesionado por como brillaba la luna sobre un chico de dieciséis años que solo había visto una vez y que ni siquiera podía tocar. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando Kurt se sentó en la silla frente a él, con tanta calma y serenidad como si se hubiesen citado ahí para hablar.

— No eres muy sutil, ¿sabes?

Blaine trago ese último sorbo de café, doblando tranquilamente su servilleta— Créelo o no, yo estaba pensando lo mismo, —dejo la servilleta doblada sobre la mesa y sonrió. No podía evitarlo.

El rostro de Kurt era cuidadoso, controlado y casi altivo. Se veía inquietantemente bien en él— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Blaine se lamio los labios— ¿Quieres café? Me encanta el que hacen aquí.

* * *

Blaine le entrego a Kurt su café, luego se recostó un poco en aquella infernal silla de hierro que poco a poco se había convertido en la perdición de su existencia, intentó no mirarlo. El cabello de Kurt estaba teñido de azul en algunos mechones. Llevaba anteojos de montura plateada con cristales azulados. Vestía una camisa estilo militar y jeans negros muy ajustados, metidos en botas altas. No quedaba ni rastro del muchacho con uniforme de escuela privada.

Kurt probablemente había pensado que eso lo haría lucir más viejo. No lo hizo. Solo había pasado de chico del coro a príncipe del hielo y seguía siendo la misma belleza. Era como una piedra luminosa colocada en un entorno diferente. Todavía era desesperadamente encantador; Aun peligrosamente joven.

— Entonces, —dijo Blaine, incapaz de dejar de sonreír; en su rostro había asombro, gratitud y temor porque ese estúpido y desesperado plan suyo hubiese funcionado. Tenía a Kurt de nuevo, ahí mismo frente a el— ¿Cómo has estado?

Kurt solo parpadeo— ¿Crees en Dios?

Bien. Definitivamente eso lo hizo dejar de sonreír— Um… ¿Qué?

— Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Crees en Dios?

— No. No lo hago.

Kurt cerro los ojos por un momento, sus negras pestañas se veían aún más oscuras detrás de los lentes. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, su voz era más baja, más suave— ¿Todavía quieres que sea tu modelo?

Blaine suspiro profundamente— Sí. Demasiado.

Kurt miro hacia otro lado, sus labios estaban fruncidos, sus piernas cruzadas y ambas manos elegantemente envueltas sobre su rodilla— ¿Eso es todo lo que quieres?

Fue la pista más pequeña, la grieta invisible en toda la fachada que mostraba Kurt, no había nada obvio en su voz o en su rostro, pero si había algo ahí a la vista. Blaine se inclinó hacia él, apoyando sus brazos sobre la mesa, bajando el tono de su voz— No, —sostuvo su mirada sobre la de Kurt mientras seguía hablando— Quiero tu número de celular y quiero que tengas el mío. Quiero saber cómo encontrarte, para no tener que recurrir otra vez a esta rutina absurda y no tener que replantearme por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Quiero… me gustaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, si… si tú quieres.

Kurt sonrió un poco mientras arqueaba una ceja— ¿Amigos?

— Si quieres, entonces sí.

— ¿Esto viene con los beneficios de poder tocar el piano?

Esa sonrisa era dulce y se le antojaba, sin embargo también tenía algo de triste en ella. Blaine se cruzó de brazos para evitar el abrazarlo por impulso— De día o de noche. Puedes tocar lo que quieras. Te lo dije: compre ese piano para ti, simplemente no lo sabía en ese momento.

Kurt apartó la vista y sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas se veían relucientes. Suspiro— Bueno. ¿Cuándo empezamos?

* * *

— Discúlpame, tengo que hacer una parada en el banco. Sera rápido.

Kurt estiro la cabeza hacia la calle donde Blaine estaba señalando mientras se estacionaba, entrecerrando los ojos hacia el edificio— ¿El banco? ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a hacer un retiro de pinceles?

Blaine hizo una mueca. Benditos sean los niños, especialmente los sarcásticos y malcriados, pensó— No, pero… corrígeme si me equivoco, porque solo es una teoría en mi cabeza. Estaba pensando que, dado a… tu situación actual, bueno, solo asumí que sería una mejor idea pagarte en efectivo.

Kurt lo miro sorprendido— Tu… oh. Supongo que… no pensé en ello. En ti pagándome.

Blaine desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad— Soy un artista. Tú eres mi modelo. Te voy a pagar.

Kurt puso los ojos en blanco— Apenas treinta segundos como mi jefe y ya estas poniéndome reglas. Que rudo.

* * *

Los ricos y densos olores del aceite de linaza, el disolvente, la madera y la pintura que permanecían permanentemente en el desván del tercer piso le daban la bienvenida, como siempre, calmantes, reconfortantes y a la vez excitantes. Kurt vagó por el amplio espacio mientras Blaine preparaba su cámara, además de algunos cuadernos de dibujo, su caja de lápices y un gran lienzo de lino estirado y tallado— Así que… ¿aquí es donde trabajas?

Blaine miró a su alrededor. Siempre olvidaba lo diferente que era el desván con el resto de la casa hasta que alguien más se lo decía. En la planta baja había un carnaval de rarezas que clamaban por atenciones todas a la vez, mientras que arriba estaba desnudo en comparación, sin embargo también había algunas cosas para admirar: lienzos terminados y apilados contra la pared, dos gabinetes grandes con suministros, un pequeño escritorio con una computadora y un gran monitor. Dispersos por toda la habitación había equipos de iluminación y tripiés, y casi cualquier tipo de cosa con la que se pudiera trabajar— Si, me gusta tener mucho espacio libre cuando trabajo y no un montón de distracciones. Es más fácil concentrarse.

— Me gusta, —dijo Kurt suavemente— Es… romántico.

Blaine dejo el lápiz de carbón que estaba revisando y levantó la vista. Había un viejo sillón de terciopelo marrón, casi raído por el tiempo, acomodado mirando hacia las ventanas, donde reposaban algunas de sus muñecas antiguas favoritas; las había pintado la semana pasada, eran parte del trabajo para su próximo libro. Kurt estaba de pie junto a ellas, se veía sobrio y elegante, con la ropa ajustada, sus pálidos dedos se movían entre los brillantes y rubios rizos de una de las muñecas más grandes, francesa y con falda de encaje. La mezcla de todo aquello lo atrapó— Eso es… así. Sostenla ahí, Kurt. ¿De acuerdo?

Kurt levanto la vista, sorprendido— ¿Qué? ¿Así? Pero no sería mejor si… quiero decir, mi cabello es azul…

— Es un color muy agradable en ti, —dijo Blaine, haciéndole conversación mientras movía todas las muñecas de aquel mueble, excepto la rubia que permanecía ahí. Arrastró el sillón hasta que sintió que estaba en el lugar correcto, para después hacer un inútil intento de quitar el polvo de encima de este— ¿Te sentarías aquí? Por favor.

Puso la muñeca en el regazo de Kurt y camino a su escritorio para buscar su cámara. Cuando se dio la vuelta, se sintió complacido: se sentía una tenue melancolía en el fondo, algo fresco y pesado en el terciopelo del sillón y Kurt, como una hoja desnuda, brillaba entre toda esa oscuridad. Era tan nuevo, tan joven, tan juvenil y exquisito, que contrastaba maravillosamente con la muñeca en su regazo.

No estaba bien, todavía no. Pero estaba cerca— Voy a usar la cámara, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por supuesto.

Hubo cierta revelación de sí mismo, naturalmente, habría sido extraño que no la hubiera, fue solo un momento, minutos antes de que Kurt se relajara visiblemente, apoyado contra el sillón mientras sus manos alisaban el cabello de la muñeca. Sus ojos se veían más pesados y su rostro más hermoso cuando estaba relajado.

— Kurt.

— ¿Si? —Estaba bastante relajado, abierto y sensual. Tentador. Fascinante.

— Tú… quieres… ¿te gustaría actuar cuando seas mayor?

Los labios de Kurt se apretaron por un momento— Yo… sí. Quiero hacerlo. ¿Por qué?

— Porque si dacias que no, entonces te hubiera dado una charla sobre todo lo que estarías desperdiciando.

Kurt sonrió débilmente, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente rosadas— He querido hacerlo toda mi vida, o al menos hasta donde pueda recordar.

— ¿Cantar o el piano? ¿Ambos?

— En realidad, teatro musical. Pero no ahora. No puedo.

— ¿Hay alguien buscándote?

Algo sombrío cruzó por su rostro, Kurt movió la muñeca de su regazo— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Lo siento.

— Está bien, —dijo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su boca, comenzando a mordisquear su dedo anular.

— Tal vez… Me gustaría ayudarte, si pudiera.

Esos hermosos ojos, tan francos y honestos detrás de ese par de lentes— ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera me conoces.

No lo conocía, pero sentía que tenía que hacerlo— No. Pero me gustaría hacerlo.

Hubo otro de esos momentos, intenso e inmediato, ojo con ojo, sus miradas se conectaron, como si hubiera algún tipo de vínculo entre ellos. Crudo y vertiginosamente poderoso. Todos los vellos de la nuca de Blaine se erizaron.

Kurt carraspeo un poco, haciendo que hechizo se rompiera— Oh, —golpeó algo con su mano, aquella que había estado en su boca— Tengo que dejar de hacer eso, yo… oh, no. Blaine… diablos, lo siento mucho.

Blaine se había acercado sin saberlo, ambos miraban hacia abajo, donde una gota de sangre se extendía sobre la prístina tela de la falda de la muñeca que seguía en el regazo de Kurt— Blaine, en verdad… puedo arreglarlo. Se de telas, confía en mí, se cómo…

— No te muevas, —dijo Blaine, con la voz ronca y la boca completamente seca— Solo… quédate así.

El clic de la cámara digital resonó hasta sus huesos cuando al fin presionó el botón.

* * *

Había… algo, no sabía que. A menudo era así, con su trabajo; su subconsciente comenzaba a creas cosas, iba a lugares a los que nunca había ido, le mostraba cosas que nunca había visto por sí mismo, le daba pistas tentadoras y sutiles hasta que el las notaba.

No lo vio hasta que encendió su computadora y comenzó a cargar las fotos que había tomado, pasando una tras otras en el monitor de alta resolución. Kurt desde tantos ángulos diferentes; si, algunos buenos, otros malos… los miro todos con impaciencia hasta que llego al último.

El chorro de sangre era diminuto, solo una gota: brillante, rojo carmesí sobre el encaje blanco del vestido. Kurt lo miraba fijamente en la foto, su rostro se veía casi culpable, agitado y ruborizado.

Kurt lo miró por encima de su hombro— Esa es… una foto bastante inusual, Blaine.

El rostro de Blaine se sentía caliente y podía escuchar el latido de su corazón en sus oídos. No podía apartar la vista de esa maldita gota de sangre— Kurt, —tragó saliva— ¿Eres virgen?

Silencio. Entonces dijo— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Blaine cerró los ojos— Yo no lo sabía, —suspiró. Lento y profundo. De nuevo— Yo… te pido disculpas por preguntar eso. No es asunto mío.

— Esta bien, —Blaine abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta. Kurt estaba sonrojado, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mirada hacia abajo— Quiero decir… dijiste que querías conocerme. Está bien.

Blaine lo miro fijamente. Solo a él. Delicioso. Tímido. Inocente. Virgen. Niño. Oh, Dios mío, ni siquiera sabía que todo eso fuese algo… que le gustara; nunca lo había sido, pero aparentemente ese era el momento para que todo tipo de revelaciones inútiles y terribles aparecieran— Bien, —se aclaró la garganta y trato de que sus siguientes palabras fueran más que balbuceos— ¿Tienes sed?

* * *

— Estoy a punto de caerme en un agujero, —dijo Blaine, entregándole a Kurt un vaso de frio jugo de durazno, estaban de nuevo en la planta baja llenos del bullicio de afuera, cuando todo lo que quería era regresar al desván, con los cientos de imágenes hermosas de Kurt. El lienzo en blanco que seguía arriba lo atraía, sentía la ansiedad por su sangre como una droga— Ya puedes irte o puedes quedarte, si quieres. Lo que prefieras. Si quieres irte, te llamare un taxi y lo pagaré. A cualquier lugar a donde vayas.

— Hace cuanto que tu… ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas?

— Depende, —Cuándo tiempo había pasado, que ya se sentía emocionado por ese lienzo en blanco esperando por él. Demasiado tiempo. Años. Tal vez más— A veces es rápido, a veces no. Cuando estoy realmente en ello, cuando estoy motivado, lo hago hasta caer.

Los labios de Kurt estaban húmedos, brillantes. Su boca debería estar fría por el jugo que había tomado, sus labios se veían dulces… Blaine cortó ese pensamiento de tajo, levanto su mirada antes de que Kurt hablara de nuevo— Y dime… ¿Estas entusiasmado con esto?

— Demasiado, —dijo solo eso, porque si comenzaba a balbucear sobre todo lo que habían hecho, la sangre en su dedo y las magníficas fotos de Kurt, podría ser algo vergonzoso.

— Bien. Sería un problema si… ¿Te molestaría si uso el piano?

Blaine solo sonrió— No, para nada. Lo que quieras… toma todo lo que poseo, toca todo lo que quieras, invita a los vecinos a una fiesta, inicia una banda, no importa. Yo estaré…

— En un agujero.

— Sí.

Kurt sonrió: era una sonrisa devastadora, sus hoyuelos perfectos y sus suaves mejillas— Acabas de invitar a un adolescente a que haga un desastre en tu casa, que organice una fiesta e inicie una banda, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que tus habilidades de auto preservación necesitan algo de trabajo?

— Solo cada persona que he conocido.

— Bueno, entonces me quedare.

— Bien.

* * *

La verdad era que en realidad no le gustaba que hubiera gente en su casa cuando trabajaba, porque aquello era trabajar y eran otras personas; Y parecía que todo eso no aplicaba con Kurt ni con lo que estaba haciendo.

Había elegido tres diferentes fotos como referencia, impresas y colocados en un caballete junto a su lienzo, también una paleta completa con las más selectas pinturas de aceite que tenía en su poder; gruesas, densas y ricas en color, eran las que tenían los mejores pigmentos, que se adaptarían mejor a una obra que debía durar para siempre, algo adecuado para aquel lienzo, adecuado para Kurt; Saco todos sus mejores pinceles, listos para usarse. Comenzó con solo un bosquejo pequeño, primero para revisar la escala y la proporción, luego trabajo en todo lo demás casi al mismo tiempo: el fondo, el sillón, Kurt, la muñeca.

Al igual que con el boceto que había hecho en el piano, su trabajo era ridículamente veloz: todo su cuerpo se movía al compás de su mano, mientras el lienzo seguía tomando forma, retrocediendo a veces para evaluar su trabajo, luego regresando de nuevo con los pinceles cargados y listos.

Se detuvo para quitarse los zapatos, después lo hizo otra vez para poder quitarse su camisa, limpiando su rostro sudoroso y su cabello con ella para después lanzarla descuidadamente por alguna parte de la habitación. Era la conexión que sentía lo que le hacía sudar, aquella aterradora conexión, exuberante y dichosa con lo que estaba creando, aunque todavía no se sentía así del todo con la pieza que estaba haciendo, no mientras seguía persiguiendo la objetividad, tratando de que sus ojos le dijeran lo que pintaría después.

El piano había comenzado a tocar antes de que terminara el primero de los dibujos, era algo clásico, algo brillante, efervescente y rápido, sin embargo no podía mantener su atención a lo que estaba haciendo desde hace un rato. La música entraba y salía de su conciencia mientras trabajaba, desde lo más suave, hasta lo más triste y brillante, la lírica sonaba sospechosamente como _Blues_ de _Barrelhouse_ y era tan bueno, tan hermoso, solo el saber que Kurt estaba ahí, su presencia en la casa era como un cálido resplandor, tan bueno saber que estaba a salvo ahí…

Saber que Kurt estaba abajo y que podía subir a verlo hacia vibrar su cerebro, le hacía sentir todo, le hacía dar todo lo que tenía en aquella obra; Ninguna droga se sentía tan bien, tan íntima y tan satisfactoria como lo que sentía en ese momento.

El brillo suave de las botas de Kurt fue la última cosa por pintar, ahí fue cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que trabajar realmente lento en ellas, capturando la textura de estas, el ajuste y la forma. Podía sentir el calor de todo eso, del cuero calentando la piel de sus pies cuando se las ponía.

Cerró los ojos cuando terminó. Jadeaba un poco, estaba empapado de sudor, manchado de pintura y sus manos temblaban cada vez más. Desesperadamente necesitaba hacer pipí. Primero fue hacia las ventanas, donde el sol comenzaba a desaparecer entre la niebla. Era pura magia.

Cuando estuvo listo, volteó y miró.

Se sentía la melancolía y la corta edad de aquel joven, todo plasmado en ese viejo lienzo, pintado elegante, tal vez estilo victoriano. El sillón lo hacía ver así, fuerte y exuberante, el terciopelo reflejaba la luz de una manera diferente, apenas y se percibía lo viejo de ese objeto. En el sillón Kurt se veía relajado, tenía la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia atrás, una de sus piernas estirada; su piel se iluminaba como un faro. Sus ojos helados, la combinación de azul y gris, la inteligencia en su mirada, su personalidad, todo en el brillaba. Una de sus manos tocaba su rostro mientras que la otra sostenía a la muñeca por la falda desde su regazo. Era exquisito y profundamente sensual, al borde de lo sexual si lo admitía. El peso de la imagen era suficiente para que Blaine casi pudiera sentirlo. Saber como se sentiría tener a Kurt descansando en sus brazos, su cabeza contra su pecho.

Era pornográfico y protector al mismo tiempo; Los contrastes, lo viejo y lo nuevo, lo oscuro y la luminosidad, la expresión humana en el rostro de Kurt y la suavidad de la muñeca. Todo tenía un profundo sentido de misterios, de secretos, y el punto central de todo eso era la gota de sangre, que era la clave, más no la respuesta, solo la apertura del desconocido.

Blaine tomo el pincel, después escribió su nombre y el año en la esquina inferior derecha del lienzo, su corazón acelerado y el pecado.

Esa pintura era todo lo que el había querido que fuera. Tan sólo esperaba que Kurt no gritara o huyera en medio de la noche al verla.

 **TBC.**


End file.
